disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
2009
Events *After Walt Disney Pictures left the Narnia franchise and the failure of The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian destroyed it, 20th Century Fox entered the Narnia franchise with Walden Media. *February 9 - Walt Disney Motion Pictures Group, along with Paramount Pictures, enter a deal to become the distributors of DreamWorks films, starting in 2010. *May 18 - Bret Iwan was first called in to be the voice of Mickey Mouse shortly after the death of Wayne Allwine. * December 1 - The creators of Disney's upcoming Tron Legacy boards The Black Hole. Theatrical Releases *April 22 - Disneynature's Earth *June 12 - Up *October 2 - Toy Story and Toy Story 2 are reissued as a 3-D double feature for two weeks *November 6 - A Christmas Carol *November 27 - Old Dogs *December 11 - The Princess and the Frog Television *February 8 - Sonny with a Chance premieres on the Disney Channel *February 13 - Toon Disney ceases broadcast and is replaced by Disney XD *March 30 - The Replacements airs its final episodes *May 2 - Jonas premieres on the Disney Channel *December 6 - Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation! premieres on Disney XD *December 8 - Prep & Landing premieres on ABC Albums *September 22'' - Phineas and Ferb'' Books *September 15 - Phineas and Ferb: Oh, Christmas Tree! *December 8'' - Phineas and Ferb: My Funny Valentine'' Video games *February 3 - Phineas and Ferb on Nintendo DS Theme parks *February 14 - The American Idol Experience officially opens at Disney's Hollywood Studios. *June 12 - The Summer Nightastic! promotion begins at the Disneyland Resort, highlighting the return of Fantasmic! and an updated Disney's Electrical Parade *July 4 - The Hall of Presidents to reopen with a new Barack Obama animatronic. People Deaths *May 18 - Wayne Allwine, 62, voice of Mickey Mouse, diabetes *June 25 - Michael Jackson, 50, American musician, star of Captain EO, cardiac arrest *August 15 - Virginia Davis, 90, child actress (''Alice'' Comedies), natural causes *December 16 - Roy E. Disney, 79, son of Roy O. Disney and nephew of Walt Disney, stomach cancer *December 20 - Brittany Murphy, 32, actor of Boy Meets World, natural causes DVD Releases *January 27 - Mary Poppins: 45th Anniversary Edition (DVD) *Feburary 3 - Oliver & Company: 20th Anniversary Edition (DVD) *Feburary 10 - Phineas and Ferb: The Daze of Summer (DVD) and Wizards of Waverly Place: Supernaturally Stylin' (DVD) *Feburary 17 - High School Musical 3: Senior Year (1-disc, 2-disc and Blu-ray) *March 3 - Beverly Hills Chihuahua (DVD and Blu-Ray) and Air Bud: Special Edition *March 10 - Pinocchio: Platinum Edition (DVD and Blu-ray), Escape to Witch Mountain (DVD), and Return from Witch Mountain (DVD) *March 24 - Bolt (DVD, Deluxe DVD, and DVD/Blu-Ray combo) and Lilo & Stitch: 2-Disc Big Wave Edition *March 31 - Schoolhouse Rock! Earth (DVD)) and Hannah Montana: Keeping it Real (DVD) *April 7 - Bedtime Stories (DVD, 2-disc Deluxe and 3-disc DVD-Blu-ray combo), My Friends Tigger & Pooh: Tigger & Pooh and a Musical Too (DVD), and Walt Disney Animation Collection: Classic Short Films, V1, V2, and V3 (all DVD) *May 5 - Mickey Mouse Clubhouse: Mickey's Big Splash (DVD) and Imagination Movers: Warehouse Mouse Edition (DVD) *May 12 - Hatching Pete/Dadnapped (double feature DVD) and Walt Disney Animation Collection: Classic Short Films, V4, V5, and V6 (all DVD) *June 30 - Jonas Brothers: The (3D) Concert Experience (DVD, 2-disc DVD, and 3-Disc 2D/3D Extended Blu-ray/ DVD/Digital Copy Combo with glasses) and Princess Protection Program *August 4 - Race to Witch Mountain (DVD, Deluxe DVD, and DVD/Blu-ray combo) and The Tigger Movie: 10th Anniversary Edition (DVD) *August 18 - Hannah Montana: The Movie (DVD, 2-disc DVD, and DVD/Blu-Ray combo) and Pete's Dragon: High-Flying Edition (DVD) *September 1 - Earth (DVD) and Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie (DVD) *September 8 - Mickey Mouse Clubhouse: Mickey's Adventures in Wonderland (DVD), Bedknobs and Broomsticks: Enchanted Musical Edition (DVD), Disney Princess Enchanted Tales: Follow Your Dreams (Special Edition) (DVD), and Little Einsteins: Fire Truck Rocket's Blastoff (DVD) *September 22 - Wizards on Deck with Hannah Montana (DVD) *September 29 - Walt Disney Animation Collection: Classic Shorts, Volume 7 - Mickey's Christmas Carol (DVD) and Winnie the Pooh: Seasons of Giving (DVD) *October 6 - Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs: Diamond Edition (Blu-ray) *October 27 - Tinker Bell and the Lost Treasure (DVD and DVD/Blu-ray combo) *November 3 - Walt Disney Treasures: Zorro - The Complete First and Second Season (seperate DVDs), ickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse (DVD) *November 10 - Up (DVD Deluxe DVD, DVD/Blu-ray combo) *November 24 - Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs: Diamond Edition (DVD) and Santa Buddies: The Legend of Santa Paws (DVD) *December 1 - Mickey Mouse Clubhouse: Choo-Choo Express (DVD) *December 15 - G-Force (DVD Blu-ray, and DVD/Blu-ray combo), Wizards of Waverly Place: The Movie (DVD) Character Debuts *April 18 - Meap and Mitch *July 11 - The Regurgitator *July 18 - Irving *November 6 - Ebenezer Scrooge, Jacob Marley, The Ghost of Christmas Past, The Ghost of Christmas Present, The Ghost of Christmas Yet To Come, Fezziwig, Tiny Tim 2009